


Insults in Only the Kindest of Ways

by HetaCon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Iwaizumi Hajime loves teasing his best friend, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, but it is absolutely out of love, but only like super briefly, we stan healthy Iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaCon/pseuds/HetaCon
Summary: Sure, Iwaizumi might tease Oikawa a lot. But that’s not to say he doesn’t know the limits.He’s actually very considerate of that, he would never tell Oikawa anything that would hurt him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 41





	Insults in Only the Kindest of Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Swearing, a bit of mention about Oikawa’s knee injury and his insecurities about Kageyama surpassing him
> 
> Hello yes, I will not give up the idea that Iwa knows when to tease and when to be sincere. You will have to tear that from cold dead hands! I really wanted to write my interpretation of the insults and mocking between the two of them, always somewhat bothered with Iwa being a bit of a mean-hearted brute to Oikawa

Iwaizumi was a very easy person for Oikawa to mess with in all honesty, it made sense though after all the years they’d been best friends. Oikawa knew every single one of the buttons to press to get him worked up and while he was working on it, Iwaizumi still got angrier than he wanted to admit. He really hoped Oikawa knew he wasn’t actually mad at the very least.

“Hey Iwa-chan, loosen up, your posture is scaring away all the girls! How will you get a girlfriend that way?” Oikawa’s voice rings out as he sits down next to him, a smirk on his face. When Iwaizumi just gives him an unimpressed look, he adds in for good measure: “I mean, if not for your sake than mine at least!”

Iwaizumi just frowned more, hunching over the table even more dramatically. He grins smugly to himself as he received a gasp from Oikawa.

“Come on, don’t you want me to find my one true love and live happily ever after?”

“Mmm, don’t see how that’s possible with me here to torment you,” Iwaizumi quips playfully.

“I can’t believe you, I thought you loved me!” Oikawa leans heavily against Iwaizumi as the latter gives Makki and Mattsun his best but most irritated ‘help me’ look. The two of them just laugh like the bastards they are.

“What gave you that idea?”

“You do, you know it and I don’t care what you say!” Oikawa hums out. “Though maybe it’s good you scare all the girls away, means I get Iwa-chan all to myself to bug forever and ever~!”

“Like hell you’ll get to do that Shittykawa!”

“Oooo, someone’s mad~!”

“Shut up!!”

All of the teasing and making fun of each other was a sign of affection for the two, they didn’t take their friendship as something that needed to be serious. Oikawa may tease him over how he looked like an angry hedgehog or how he was so easy to get a reaction from or how he made all the girls too scared to approach Oikawa just by being next to him but neither of them took it to heart, it wasn’t meant to be anyways. It was just them, it was something they always did.

Oikawa flubbed a receive and pouted comically during a practice game, only causing Iwaizumi to role his eyes.

“Oi Shittykawa, you going to space out the entire time or we actually going to get in good practice today?” he called out to which Oikawa stuck out him tongue, despite Iwaizumi being unable to see it.

“Oh be quiet you! At least I have the brain cells capable of any kind of thought process!” was Oikawa’s response.

“All that talk and you’d think you’d be able to think about anything other than girls,” Iwaizumi muses to himself, rolling his eyes with a slight smile. Sure, he’s not a fan of the attention Oikawa gets from the female (and very occasionally, especially brave male) students but he knows his friend had charisma. It’s not really a bother as much as he teases Oikawa about it. He may not ever be able to compete with the girls for Oikawa’s attention in the terms of romance but he wouldn’t be mad at his best friend for that. A little poking fun at him was still absolutely on the table though.

“What was that?” Oikawa’s voice hummed out in a stupidly cute tone as he received the next ball, the rest of the their side springing into action to execute the play.

“Nothing Shittykawa, none of your business!”

The teasing was a normal thing for them but Iwaizumi would be remiss if he didn’t acknowledge and recognize the times where it wasn’t ok.

Oikawa was breathing heavily as he sat down, clutching at his knee. It started to flare up again. Iwaizumi knew he was improving at taking better care of himself and being more mindful but today he got stuck in a rut and only snapped out of that mindset when he nearly collapsed.

Iwaizumi heard Oikawa let out a laugh as he let his head thud against the wall. “Man, I’ll never be able to beat Tobio-chan if I can’t even take care of myself huh?” he muttered out bitterly and Iwaizumi sighed as he sat down in front of him, holding Oikawa’s knee gently and feeling around as he watched Oikawa’s facial expressions for the pain.

“Tooru, you’re doing the best you can and you’re working to improve. What more can you ask for than that?” Iwaizumi muttered as he massaged gently over an area, satisfied as Oikawa’s expression softened a bit and he let out a sigh.

“More practice if I didn’t have this stupid injury for one,” Oikawa huffed.

“Hey, this injury is here because of how much you practiced, that’s utter bullshit. I get it, I want to beat him too, I want to be with you when that happens. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you run your stupid ass into the ground to get there.” Oikawa laughed and little and nodded, staring up at the ceiling.

“You do have a heart, how sweet~” Oikawa hummed.

“Oh shut up, I’m your best friend dumbass! You know I care about you!” Iwaizumi’s hands still gently massaged over his knee as he said that.

Morning practice had wrapped up and the team had finished getting changed before dispersing. Iwaizumi stood at his locker, watching as Oikawa fixed his hair, looking into his handheld mirror as he pushed it around with his hands. Oikawa made a kissy face at himself and shot himself a quick wink.

“My my my, do I look absolutely gorgeous today! Don’t I just look gorgeous today, Iwa-chan~?” Oikawa teased, humming to himself as he kept running his fingers through his hair as the two waited around for the first bell to ring.

“Hm?” Iwaizumi asked, blinking for second. “Yeah, you do,” he responded seriously, looking over Oikawa’s face once before taking out his phone and checking his texts.

He felt a warmth bubbling up in his chest as Oikawa’s cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink from the corner of his eye, a stupid (and dare Iwaizumi assume) smitten smile on his face as he fluffed up his hair more.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, it may not be stated in the end but they definitely get together at some point! ;) You got that good ol’ mutual pining~


End file.
